


【冢不二/ABO】输家·番外·花期

by rellik



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellik/pseuds/rellik
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 53





	【冢不二/ABO】输家·番外·花期

不二去德国开始研究生生涯之前，职网的北美赛季正好结束，手冢就直接回日本陪他一起飞一趟德国。  
虽然拒绝了几次，但某天手冢拖着行李箱出现在他住所楼下的时候，不二心底还是开出了满满的甜蜜小花。他的发情期在八九月之间，开学是十月，手冢回来多少也有这原因。  
处理完房子和大件行李的第二天，两人去了手冢宅。  
虽然两人已经登记结婚了，但不二和手冢在登记那天之后都没有空闲来这里。不二家则因为孩子们都成年，母亲去了美国和父亲常住，姐弟三人也各自有了自己的人生计划。  
两人都觉得应该回手冢宅陪父母几天，毕竟下次归期又不知会是何时。  
结果好巧不巧碰上长辈们计划去山里旅行几天，彩菜妈妈嗔怪手冢都没有打个电话回来通知一声，临出门了蹭蹭蹭上楼抱了两床卧具到一楼爷爷的和室里，让两人先在手冢宅住几天看家，有什么事等他们回来再说。  
手冢的房间还是十五岁离家时的样子，已经住不下两个成年人了。  
开学还有一个来月，手冢离下一次比赛也还有一些时间，不二顺水推舟改签了机票，和手冢说权当休假，两人就呆在这栋略带古朴味道的和式庭院里享受忙碌间隙里的放空。  
手冢开始还装模作样地迟疑了一下，等不二在院子里闲晃一会回到后院，就看到自家ALPHA窝在后厦喝茶吃梅子看书，一副老头子做派毫不大意地进行自己的休假计划——他脑子里突然就冒出几十年后变成老爷爷的手冢坐在这个庭院里，表情动作就和现在一模一样。  
想到这里不二忍不住笑了出来，惹的手冢放下书抬眼看他。  
屋檐边角的凌霄正值花期，阳光透过垂下来的幽绿叶片和红色花瓣落在ALPHA脸上的眼镜，给边沿勾出半圈斑斓的光色，照亮了镜片后凤眼上头长长的睫毛。  
不二跳上后厦靠着手冢盘腿而坐，栗色的脑袋靠着ALPHA结实的肩膀，薄荷的香味混着凌霄的花香贴上来。  
“在看什么？”不二低头，手冢把封面亮给他，“芥川龙之介啊……”  
“刚好看到一篇国中时期学过的文章，《舞会》。”  
“我想起来了，二年级我们还是同班呢。我记得……因为这篇我很早读过了，那个时候就在看窗户外面，结果你用橡皮砸我！”  
“……我是扔歪了。”  
“喂喂手冢，网球部的NO.1扔歪了橡皮这种事你觉得我会信吗？！”  
见手冢把书放到一边，知道他被自己揶揄得无心看书了，不二干脆顺势枕到他大腿上：“而且你还在橡皮上写了‘不准走神’。”  
“你对这种小事倒是记得这么清楚。”手冢捏了捏他的鼻子。  
“因为，那时我太惊讶了！”不二被捏的哼了一声抱住爱人的腰，摸到腰侧紧实的肌肉忍不住一下一下地戳了起来，“‘哇手冢居然这么鸡婆的，即使不在网球部也要管别人吗？要是手冢当了部长大家肯定就惨了！’——差不多这么想的，那个时候。”  
手冢满头黑线：“我只是想提醒你不要走神。”  
“那手冢自己怎么注意到我在走神的，我们又不是同桌。”不二睨了他一眼，笑嘻嘻地捏了一下对方的腰肌，“哇哦，结实了不少嘛手冢君~”  
被轻薄了半天的ALPHA看着怀里OMEGA越来越放肆的笑脸，眸色突然就深了下去。他抬手摸上对方柔软的发丝，低声开口：“我也不知道为什么，你一走神我就注意到了。”  
“不止那一节课。你几乎每节课都在看窗外，考试的成绩却总是能紧紧地跟在我后头。那个时候我很好奇，为什么不二这么喜欢走神？他在看什么呢？窗户外面除了天空什么都没有。”  
“手冢……”不二表情微妙，“后来你还说你不喜欢瞎想的！”  
“……我骗你的。”被戳穿的手冢面不改色地认错，不，不算认错，根本就是理所当然！  
不二哈哈大笑了起来：“大家肯定都没有想到，那么正直的部长才是最喜欢骗人的家伙！”  
“我可没有你说谎的次数多，而且……”手冢无奈地低头咬了一下在他腿上乱动的人的耳朵。  
“和你在一起之后，我就没有骗过你了。”  
气氛在这一咬之下瞬间改变。  
耳朵本来就是不二的敏感带，他本能地小小呻吟出来，又被ALPHA低声告白，白皙的脸没几秒就染上凌霄的艳红光晕。  
“手…手冢……”有了这么多年的互动，不二只消一眼就能分辨出手冢变得漆黑的瞳孔里闪烁的暗示。  
“嗯？”  
ALPHA的唇顺着他的耳侧密密地落向脖子，双向标记的呼应很快就把他的热情传递给对方，OMEGA靠在他腿上的身体逐渐软了下来。  
“…现在是白天……”不二睁开蔚蓝的眼睛，一半已经染上了水色。  
手冢无声地笑了一下，摘下眼镜放到一边，顺势翻身压在了不二身上。  
“还记得上次我们在这里独处什么时候吗？”手冢一边解开不二上衣的纽扣一边亲吻他的敏感点。  
“…什…嗯……什么时候……”不二被撩的理智去了大半，手冢的味道开始缠绕他，把他身下光滑冰凉的木地板变得温热，带动他的视线都恍惚了。  
“全国大赛，和四天宝寺比赛前的时候——你还记得吗？”夏季薄薄的上衣被轻而易举地脱去，不二雪白的皮肤渗出了点点汗水，反射出晶莹的光泽。手冢深吸口气把他的裤子连带内裤一起扒了下来，让OMEGA诱人的身体完全暴露在阳光下！  
“……手冢，会被人看到的！”彻底裸露在室外的羞耻和不安感让不二缩成一团向自己的ALPHA抗议，对方却像没听到似的分开了他的双腿——  
OMEGA最隐秘的部位就这样彻底暴露在阳光里。  
像一道刚端上桌的佳肴打开盖子的一刹那，原本清淡的薄荷香味突然就在满院植物香里醒目起来，还带着花朵比不上的甜味。  
手冢目光深邃如静默的火山口，他脸上还没有什么多余的表情，不过额角溢出的汗水和ALPHA凌厉的味道已然告知不二自己也在进入状态。他一边爱抚着这具在阳光里更显勾人的身体，一边还在轻声说话。  
“那时候我就在想，等你接受了我，一定要把你按在这里做一次。”手冢的吻落在不二的腰侧，充满占有欲的话音落在上头引起一阵颤抖和喘息，不二推了他一下：“…不行，回房间……”  
手冢像是没听到他得声音，突然一口咬住那纤瘦的腰肢。  
“…痛……”OMEGA的反抗在ALPHA面前实在微不足道，不二失神地抓住对方的头发，被汗水湿透的手指却毫无力气。  
等到手冢松开他，看到渗出丝丝血迹的齿痕，满意地舔了两下，然后探身回去亲吻不二的额头安抚他。  
“你一定不知道，那时候坐在这里的你有多可爱。”手冢凝视着不二的脸，蔚蓝的眼睛因为他的话语闪烁出星光，逐渐汇聚成海水沾湿长长的睫毛。  
轻柔的吻还在脸颊上流连，粗糙的手指已经探进OMEGA的后方。那里早已湿润了起来，轻而易举接受了自家ALPHA的探索，不二也随着他的进入无法抑制地呻吟着分开双腿方便ALPHA的动作。  
“那时我突然就庆幸自己分化成了ALPHA，才能有机会把这样的你留在身边，把你变成我的，只有我可以对你做这样的事。”  
确定不二的身体已经准备好了，手冢脱去上衣露出结实的肌肉，解开裤子直接掏出性器便捅了进去。  
他不愿意再等待了。  
因为阳光的照射变得羞耻而沉默的不二乖巧的像一只温顺的宠物，任由他抚摸玩弄。这样反常的不二让他身为ALPHA的怜悯和暴虐越发放大，只想一如记忆里的冲动狠狠弄哭对方！  
随着他的进入，不二也确实哭了起来。  
ALPHA异于常人的凶器狠狠地塞进后穴，撑满了他内部的每一处。敏感点被粗糙的筋络摩擦，带出爆炸般的快感冲击着他的感官。可只要睁眼，阳光就这样高悬于天照耀着他们，让一切事物都那么清晰可见。  
他的欲望他的情感，他对手冢与日俱增的依赖和对ALPHA越来越无法抗拒的臣服。  
一切都被剖白的无所遁形。  
在这种白昼之下，连习以为常的呻吟声都变得羞于见人，却因为ALPHA有力的抽插无法忍住。不二只能用手捂着自己的嘴努力压抑，结果发现变得破碎的音符更加色气得像是在勾引听者。  
手冢一下一下撞击着他的敏感点，感受湿软内壁主动地吮吸自己的性器，看着不二毫无意识地扭动腰部迎合他的动作，脸上都是潮湿的痕迹，嫣红的嘴咬着手指也无法压下被他做出来的细细碎碎。  
这是他的OMEGA！  
手冢探身过去单手撑到栗色发丝的旁边，另一手将不二的大腿抬高，方便自己更加深入地在他身体里抽插。  
“就是这样的表情，不二……”被欲望浸透的呼吸吹在蔚蓝的眼睛上，他用力地撞在OMEGA体内某处，把紧致的甬道一点点撬开，看他低喊着睁大眼睛望向自己，眼角落下晶莹的泪迹，“…那时候我就在想，如果在这里做，你一定会露出现在这样的表情……”  
说着粗大的凶器狠狠地抵住熟知的敏感点磨蹭两下——  
“…是被我做出来的。”  
“……手冢！”  
不二在他刻意的动作下再也无法压抑，双手慌乱地伸手去抱手冢的背部，重获自由的泣音黏腻成一汪热泉。  
薄荷的香味随着被放出来的声音变得更加浓郁，缠人，香甜的味道混合着凌霄花让手冢觉得自己掉进了使人失智的旋涡里。  
“……手…手冢……”  
不二像是失去了独自存在的能力，死死抱住身上的人想要更多的和他贴合在一起，雪白修长的双腿也自发抬得更高祈求ALPHA更多的给予。  
没有什么比主动的OMEGA更能刺激ALPHA的感官。  
手冢捧着他的脸和他接吻，下身越发狠劲地在他体内撞击，甬道越来越热越来越湿，就在手冢觉得似乎哪里不对的时候，柔软的内壁打开将他的性器吮了进去！  
是生殖腔。  
不二发情了！  
两人都是头一回遇到做到一半进入发情期的情况，不二的神志已经彻底被欲望攻占，被捅进生殖腔后除了更用力的向ALPHA祈求迎合，他已经什么都反应不了。手冢在短暂的意外后也被拉进了OMEGA的欲望中，在独属自己的领地挞伐享受。  
情欲的味道越来越融合，盖过了花香；光滑的木地板被汗水打湿，反射着日光；激烈的交合让被入侵的地方发出阵阵羞耻的声音，几乎要把庭院内规律的添水声搅乱！  
不二觉得整栋房子都随着手冢的动作在摇晃在颤抖，本应幽雅静谧的庭院翻天覆地，深深浅浅的颜色扭曲成打翻颜料的调色盘，被A和O的欲望气味变得面目全非。不知是不是空气也被他们影响了，轻风乍起，把凌霄鲜红的花朵一片片吹落在两人身上，为这无人所见爱与欲的抽象画添上惹眼的亮色。  
等到手冢在他体内成结的时候，不二急速地呼吸呻吟着，仰头看向天空。意识模糊中他能感觉到手冢的结在体内扩张卡死，将精液射进自己身体的最深处，给他染上更多ALPHA的味道。在这个过程里，眼前年少时期无垠纯净的茫茫蓝天也被太阳照耀出新的颜色，变得丰富多彩。  
一如他的人生，因为和手冢的相遇，才能让人充满期待。  
手冢结束第一波射精稍微冷静下来去查看不二的状态，不二半睁着眼用脸颊蹭蹭他的手掌，蔚蓝的眼底满是爱意。  
手冢勾起嘴角吻了吻他的眼睛，就着还是成结的状态抱紧不二坐起来靠上檐柱，让OMEGA坐在自己怀里，两人的上身紧紧靠在一起，心跳也贴在了一起。  
此起彼伏。  
手冢知道不二在这个状态里特别粘人，两人总是会在成结时耳鬓厮磨。手冢捏着不二汗湿的后颈用嘴角和对方互相磨蹭时不时交换一个简单的吻，另一只手顺着OMEGA的脊椎骨慢慢抚摸，替他揉捏腰部。下身轻轻地动作，用依然鼓胀的性器去磨蹭最敏感柔软的内壁，让那里从高潮的兴奋放松下来温柔的吮吸自己。  
“…手冢……”不二随着他的磨蹭本能地扭腰回蹭他，抬起双手捧着ALPHA的脸。  
“那个时候……有那么一瞬间我也在想……”  
手冢看着那双蔚蓝的眼睛映出了他的身影，一层一层，为他度上了蓝色的雾霭。

——像是天空倾泻而下。

“这个ALPHA只属于我就好了。”

END。


End file.
